Cipher's Apprentice
by MilesW1998
Summary: Instead of taking over Dipper's body, Bill makes a deal to make Dipper his new apprentice. But will Dipper survive a dream demon's teachings? And will he find out the secrets of the universe? This is my first ever fanfic. Please leave constructive reviews. Rated T for future swearing and blood.


 **AN: This story takes place in an alternate universe of the Gravity Falls episode Sock Opera. In this universe, instead of taking over Dipper's body, Bill makes a deal with Dipper to have him become his apprentice. This story will involve an OC later on, and will have no Billdip, or any other known pairings.**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls, the show is owned by Alex Hirsch and by Disney. Any other copyrighted material that is mentioned or used in this story is owned by its respective owners. Please enjoy this, my very first fanfic.**

 **Chapter 1: The Deal with the Dream Demon.**

Dipper was very tired. He was tired because he had tried to crack the code on McGucket's old laptop. However, after many failed attempts, the laptop is set to erase all data on the laptop. Dipper was now out of options, and he didn't know what to do, because 1 more attempt and all the data would be gone.

Soon, the world around Dipper became grey, suddenly losing its color. After only a few seconds passed, out came the triangular shaped yellow dream demon, most commonly known as Bill Cipher.

"So Pine Tree, I heard that you are trying to get onto the old coot's laptop. Trying to find out the secrets of Gravity Falls, eh?" Bill said in an almost teasing way.

"What do you want Bill?" Dipper asked him, in a bit of an angry tone.

"Oh, relax Pine Tree. All I want is a deal opportunity with you," Bill answered Dipper.

"And why should I listen to you? You worked with Gideon, remember?" Dipper questioned Bill once again.

"Kid, that was just a job, and besides it's all in the past. And if you listen to me and accept my deal, you might just get into the old man's laptop" Bill said in response to Dipper.

"Fine, what do you want?" Dipper asked Bill, wondering what trick up his sleeves he is going to pull on him.

"Simple, you become my apprentice, and I'll get you access to the laptop." Bill said nonchalantly.

"What! Why would I stoop so low to make a deal with you, and possibly become your apprentice?" Dipper asked in a very serious and angry tone of voice.

"Geez kid, I didn't know you could be so easy to get angry. Listen, if you become my apprentice you could possess some powerful magic spells. And, if you do become my apprentice I'll tell you the secrets of the universe." Bill said, hoping to get Dipper's curious mind going with the secrets of the universe.

"Wait, really? You'd do that?" Dipper questioned, as his curiosity peaked.

"Sure Pine Tree and think of all the things you could with the knowledge of the universe. Think about what you could do with the magic you could learn. All of this can be yours, if you accept my apprenticeship" Bill finished in a cliché car salesman like manner.

"I don't know. I mean what about Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan, and Mabel?" Dipper wondered if this will affect his relationship with his sister, his Grunkle and his friends.

"Look Pine Tree, let's just keep this a secret between you and me. That way no one will get hurt. And maybe after some time has passed, then we'll tell them. Okay?" Bill finished.

Dipper then looked at the laptop, realizing he only had 30 seconds left.

"Okay fine, I'll take it, as long as you don't harm anyone." Dipper said.

"Deal," Bill said, and soon shook his hand with Dipper's. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, signaling that the deal has been made. Soon the laptop was now accessible, and just in time too.

"Well Pine Tree, I guess I'll see you later tonight when you're sleeping. And remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye." Bill said, just as he was leaving. Soon the world began to regain its color, leaving a dumbfounded Dipper.

"What have I just done?" Dipper questioned out loud to himself. He realized that he had just made a deal with the devil, and he sold his soul to him.

 **This is just the first chapter, and it will get better I hope. Please leave constructive reviews and critiques about how I can improve this story.**


End file.
